


The Semi-Princess Diaries

by MissyUnmasked



Series: The Demonfire Diaries [1]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Princess Diaries AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyUnmasked/pseuds/MissyUnmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Diary....

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know:  
> -Yes, Mar'i is still half-alien  
> -Dick still has his job as a cop  
> -Mar'i has been with her father two months prior to the start of this  
> -Her and Lian met through Roy just showing up at Dick's apartment door

Dear Diary,  
Today is the first day of the rest of my life. Let me start at the beginning.....  
I guess you could say it started on the worst day in history for me. I really shouldn't complain. Mom did dump me on his doorstep three months ago with excuse that she's protecting me. Love you too, mom.  
Anyway, Dad said we're going to visit his family later today after he gets off work. Said something about big news. I guess I'll write more later. I have chores to do before he gets home.  
Ever Confused,  
Mar'i  
\----  
I felt a wet nose nudge my bare foot. I lifted my book and saw Ace look up to me, as if I knew what he wanted.

"Hey Ace," I put down my diary and pet his head, "you hungry too?" He shook his head in the way of yes, and I stood up from my seat. "What do you want? Dry or wet?" Ace ran to the kitchen, nosing his food bag. "Dry, it is then."

I filled his bowl and left him to his devices. Deciding to make a snack for myself, I noticed that it was only two in the afternoon. Dad doesn't get off for another two hours...

Let's see, dad says that his family lives in Gotham and he lives in Bludhaven. That's about a two hour drive each way, so we should get there by dinner time. Then, it'll be too late to drive back home. Maybe I should pack a bag in case we need to stay over.

"You're not getting another serving." I said when Ace nudged his bowl. "You're fat enough as is." I finished up my snack. "Wanna go for a walk?" He looked at me with excitement. "Get my blades."

It was pretty warm out, so I left the house in shorts and a baggy tee. Oh, and my phone. Dad would kill me if I didn't have that on my person.  
\-----  
I let out a bubble of laughter as Ace ran through the park. See, Ace does not know the meaning of "slow down." In order to walk him, I have to throw on my roller gear. You know, helmet, pads, blades, leash, shades, the whole shebang.

My phone started ringing.

"Ace, heel." He started coming to a stop near a bench in the park. I pulled out my phone and answered it. "Hey, Dad."  
"Hey Starshine," his voice showed that he was in a rush, "just wanted to let you know that you should pack a bag. We may stay the night at the family's."  
"I figured. I'll pack as soon as I get home. I'm out with Ace. Say hi, Ace." I held the phone out to him and he barked. I heard my dad laugh. "See you at home."  
"See you."

I hang up and gave Ace the okay to keep going. He hung his tounge out of his mouth, and took off like a bullet.  
\-----  
After getting home, we both knew a shower was in store for me. I left him in the living room as I went take that needed shower. Long hair plus sweat is not fun.

Once I was done, I started packing over night clothes and next day clothes. Simple stuff, really. Then, I tried to decide what to where for the family dinner. I mean, it was hard to find things that didn't clash my eyes. Pure green does not go with a lot of pastel colors. I decided on a dark purple spring dress, and a pair of white flats. Just some eye liner would do for make up.

Turning on the TV, I had the news playing in the background. They said something about Bruce Wayne and charity. Blah, blah, blah....

I heard Dad come in as I was taking my hair out of the towel. I could hear Ace greet him as the door closed.

"Mar'i," he called, "you almost ready?"

"Yeah Dad. I went semi-casual, that okay?" I called back.

"Perfectly fine. Dinner's at the house anyway." He told Ace to stand down before peeking in my room. His blue eyes shined in my mirror. Man, I wish I had those. "I'm just gonna pack and change, then we're good to go." I nodded. "Good."  
\----  
The drive was okay. Long, but okay. I decided to use the time to ask about the family.

"Well," Dad started, "there's Jason, Tim, and Damian."

"Jason's the one who's been to prison, right?"

"Detention Facility. Anyway, they're my unofficial brothers. You're unofficial uncles. However, because Tim and Damian are close to your age, they're more like cousins. Never let Damian and Tim be alone in the same room, someone's blood will end up being spilled." He let out a small shudder. "Try to leave Jason alone as much as you can."

"What about grandfather?" I asked.

"I'm assuming you mean Bruce. He's slow to warm up to people, but you'll get there eventually. Lastly, there's Alfred, the REAL grandfather. He makes the best cookies. Maybe he'll let you bake with him some time."

"That sounds great." I fiddled with the hem of my dress as I watched the scenery pass. "Will they like me?"

"Why do you think they won't?"

"Dad, I've basically shown up out of no where. They're gonna question it."

"No, they won't. Everyone in the family knows your mother. Heck, Jason worked with her for a little bit with Roy. They were team, but they disbanded when you and Lian were born." I sighed and he put his hand on mine, stopping my fidgeting. "They will love you."  
\----  
We pulled up to the house....I mean, mansion. Okay, I'm suspecting something big will happen. Dad stopped the car in the driveway, turned it off, and looked to me, silently asking if I was ready. I nodded and we stepped out of the car. Walking up to the door, I stared at the gloomy exterior. I feel very uncomfortable...

The large front door opened, revealing a butler with graying hair.

"Master Richard, it is a pleasure to see you again." He said before smiling at me. "And may ask who is it you have brought?"

"This is Mar'i, my daughter." Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Mar'i, this is Alfred."

"Pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to him. He shook it in return.

"Follow me, everyone is waiting in the living room."

Dad and I followed him through the house. I glanced at the photos covering the wall as I passed. There were many of my dad and his brothers with Grandpa Bruce scattered among them. I stopped in front of a photo of dad when he was young, standing in front of a circus tent with two people.

"Those are my parents." Dad said, stopping next to me. "I lost them when I was young, but I found a new family afterwards." I smiled. "You're named after my mom, you know."

I smiled, just a bit wider, and continued following Alfred. He stopped us at the entrance to the living room. For males sat in the room, all on different forms of electronics. Nothing says family reunion like not talking to each other. Alfred cleared his throat and they all looked to me. I felt like such a deer in headlights.

"Master Richard has arrived with guest." Alfred said before leaving.

"Thank you Alfred." Dad said, and turned to the others. There was a small pause before he spoke. "Guys, this Mari, my daughter."

All eyes were trained on me. Somehow, I knew they were looking at my eyes. I looked down at the floor, feeling uncomfortable.

"Boys, stop staring. She's clearly uncomfortable." The oldest in the room said. He stood from his seat and walked over. "How are you, Mar'i? I'm Bruce." He held out his hand to me. I shook it. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." I said, letting go of his hand.

"Boys, come introduce yourselves. We'll be seeing a lot of her now that she's family."

"Are we sure that Dick didn't take after you and started adopting children?" One with a white streak asked while walking over. "I'm Jason. Pleasure Mary." He slung his arm around my shoulders, but pulled away as if I had burned him. I probably did...

"Starshine, you're hair." Dad said, patting my head.

Looking at the ends of my hair, I saw that they were on fire. I must have gotten upset.

"Sorry, I'm trying to control it." I apologized, nervously putting it out.

"Well, you're Kori's kid for sure." Jason laughed.

Another approached me. He looked like my dad, but his eyes were a shade darker than dad's. 

"I'm Tim." He shook my hand. "Your dad babysat me when I was a kid. So, I know he'll take care of you."

"Nice to meet you, Tim."

The last one approached me slowly, as if judging me. He looked like a younger version of Bruce. His blood son maybe?

"Damian." He said, plain and simple.

"Pleasure." I responded. He turned and sat back down as Tim squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't worry about him. It takes him a while to warm up to new people." He joked. "Now, come on. I bet Alfred has seat reserved for you."  
\----  
Dinner was lovely. Alfred, though old in age, had prepared a meal fit for us and then some. Alfred had placed me next to Bruce and my dad, with Jason and Tim sitting across from me. Damian sat on the other side of my dad, not particularly caring for the conversation.

"Mari," Bruce started as Alfred cleared away the plates, "do you know why you are here tonight?"

"Not really." I admitted. "I thought dad just wanted to introduce you to me."

"Do you know who I am outside of the house?" I shook my head slowly. "Interesting."

"I mean, I probably do and I just don't know it. Dad never really mentioned your last names." They looked to my dad as he started to hunch in his seat. "Dad, what's going on?"

"This household that you have become a part of is the Wayne family."

The Wayne family as in the richest family in Gotham, CEO royalty, and, might I add, all male.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, carefully. I knew my anxiety was growing. I mean, everyone in this family is human and with the Anti-Alien Law, how would the public react?

"We want to make you an official Wayne."

"Basically, Gotham's Little Princess." Jason joked, leaning back in his chair.

"Me? A...A princess? SHUT UP!" I exclaimed causing every head to turn towards me. "No, no, no, I don't mean it like that. It's just.....Well, the last time someone called me a princess, half the Royal Court wanted my head on a platter." A look of shock appeared on all the faces. "What?"

"You never told me this." Dad said.

"I assumed you knew. That's why mom sent me here, to protect me." I explained.

"As much I love seeing family squabbles," Tim interrupted, "Dick's right. Mari, you should have double checked."

"You're right, that's on me." Though, I shook my head. "So, why do you guys want to turn me into a 'Princess'?"

"Well, sooner or later, the reporters or paparazzi is going to catch wind of your existence and we want to have you appear in on our own time and under our control." Bruce explained. "Let me rephrase that...We want to debut you under our circumstances."

"Okay, I think I understand. But," I objected, "how are we going to get past the alien-me? I sorta....shouldn't exist."

"And we understand that. Richard, if you would."  
\----  
"That doesn't even look like me."

I stood in one of the guest rooms, looking at my new reflection, Bruce at my side. My pure green eyes had turned to the same shade of my dad's. I fiddled with the pendant they gave me. It apparently turns my normal. 

"It'll just cover the looks," Bruce explained, "not your powers. That's all up to you."

"So, I can be normal?" I turned to him. "I can go outside without shades?" He nodded. "Thank you." I pulled him into a hug, lightly. I mean, hey, tiny child with super strength. I felt him stutter at the show of affection, but he hugged me back anyway.

"Now, you should know, that you'll be having proper etiquette lessons here every other day for the next few weeks with Alfred. And, if Richard will allow, you may stay here for the time being." I released him and nodded. "Alright, let's go show everyone the new you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is over. Chapters may be added in the future, but the main story is over.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love my family, but the mornings were not fun. All the clamoring and stomping...

"Alfred, have you seen my coat?"

"Where's my bag? Jason, did you hide it again?"

"I did nothing of the sort."

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, hair in a loose bun, yoga shorts, and my dad's old Gotham Academy Math Club sweater. My face held in a semi-scowl as I looked at the kitchen. Everyone ran around the island scrambling for various things as Damian just sat there, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper.

"Ah, good morning, Ms. Grayson." Alfred said, but he saw my face. "What is the matter?"

"Have you seen the time? It is seven in the morning!" I exclaimed, ready to punch a wall. "I don't know about you guys, but for me I'd like another hour before I am rudely awoken by hustle and bustle!" They all looked at me, shock on their faces as they paused their actions. They looked at me and I knew I felt my eye twitch. "My hair's on fire, isn't?"

"A little." Jason said.

"Apologies, Mari." Bruce said. He walked over and laid a hand on my shoulder, effectively calming my hair down. "We're not used to another person in the house. We'll get better at it."

"Thanks." I sighed. Stretching, I turned to go back to bed. "See you in two hours, Alfred." I left the kitchen, but called back. "Stop rolling your eyes, Damian."  
\----  
"Now, a young lady like yourself will occasionally need to speak without speaking. That's why you will learn to speak with this..."

Alfred handed me a fan. I looked to Jason, who decided to which today's lesson.

"This is a collapsible fan." I stated. He nodded, taking a fan into his hand, and Jason started to snicker. "How do I speak with this thing?"

"Simple." He opened the fan. "Jason, if you would come stand by me." Jason stopped his laughing and stared at Alfred. "Come on, all you have to do is stand here."

Jason did not look pleased. Alfred turned his back to me.

"Now, placing it just below the nose and flitting it back and forth, as so," He demonstrated while facing Jason, causing me to hold back laughter, "could mean you are communicating with someone across the room, but are too shy to approach. The next one, you simply place the open fan in front of the person's face, telling them you are not able to speak. Placing it in front of your entire face...."

His lesson trailed off as I started making up my own language. I caught Jason's eye as I shifted the fan back and forth, making different face each time he came into view. He started chuckling as Alfred turned to me.

"Are you sassing me, young lady?" He snapped, closing his fan. Still laughing, I hid behind my fan.

"I would never sass you, Alfred." I giggled, reappearing.

"This next one is to say how annoying you can be." He joked, playfully smacking me with his fan. Jason laughed as I was continuously smacked with the fan. "Don't think you're off the hook, young man." Alfred switched gears to attack him as well.

"What is going on here?" I heard Bruce exclaim from the archway as the play came to a stop.

"Lessons," I smiled, "and discipline."

"As long as nothing breaks." I nodded. "Jason, if you would come with me, I need your assistance."

Jason excused himself as Alfred continued to teach me about the art of the fan.  
\---------  
As we broke for lunch, I talked to Alfred about what Bruce does for a living.

"As you know, he is the creator, owner, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He oversees the actions of various branches all over the world. Richard has been trained to do the same as he will run the company after Bruce until Damian is of age." He handed me a cup of tea and a photo album. "Here, I suggest you take a look at this. Catch up on some family memories."

He left me to my devices with a smile on his face. 

I opened the album, facing a picture of Bruce as a child, standing with his parents in front of Wayne Manor. The date at the bottom said, "Family Night. October 27, 1992." He looks so happy. The following pictures had very few of his parents, but each had one thing in common. They were happy moments in Bruce's life.

I was near the middle of the album when my father appeared. He was young, just after he lost his parents. However, he had a wide smile on his face. He held a certificate in his hands. Certificate of Adoption.

I saw the pictures repeat with Jason and Tim as well as the holidays that followed. But, I didn't see Damian. He was not that much younger than Tim. When did he come into the picture? Though I did not see him, I saw three other females joining the pictures. I sipped my tea as I continued to see the memories unfold.

"I see that you are finding it amusing." Alfred chuckled, bringing lunch with him. I gestured for him to sit with me. He smiled, set it down, and looked at the page I was on. "I see you are just getting to the other girls in this family." I looked at him, hoping he would tell me who they are. "The red head in the wheel chair is Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon's daughter. She is good friends with your father. The blonde dated Timothy for a couple years on and off, but they're in off stage at the moment. The last girl, the one with the raven hair, is Cassandra Cain. She is a good friend of Stephanie's, so she dragged her into this family."

"The family's really big, isn't it?" He nodded. "You must be proud of him."

"I am."  
\----  
"Keep your back straight."  
"Hold your head up."  
"Watch out!"

Okay, I know the Wayne family is a sophisticated one, but this is ridiculous. Currently, I found myself on the floor, surrounded by books, wearing heels. 

"Alfred, is this really necessary?" I asked, removing one of the fallen books off my head. "I get that I need to be a perfect fit, but I've had enough princess training for years."

"I understand. This is just punishment for earlier during fan training."

Love you too, Alfred.....

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to go off of this and do your own piece or fanart, please let me know.  
> Tumblr - mommikasa  
> Twitter - @LilMissMasque


End file.
